


Twins

by WolfVenom



Series: SuperBat Werewolf Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Babies, Breasts Are For Feeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Bruce promised himself. He swore. He damn near pledged. After these twins, never again would he rear another litter.Clark thinks not.(Werewolf/pup fluff)





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catgoboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/gifts).



> For catgoboom
> 
> this is just pure. werewoof fluff for Cat. bc i was feeling like it. and i love pups. and werewolves. and abo. and superbat. and kill me. This fic is the fluffy start to a series of fics and drabbles in the werewolf abo verse me and Cat share.   
> Expect tricky pup Damian, silly pup Jon, tired Bruce, happy Kate, big bad dad Clark, and the best brother Jason. Also secret twist at the end. 
> 
> PS: Clark is a weird Kryptonian werewolf. he looks different.

The odd comfort lasted until one of the pups decided to bite. 

 

Bruce snarled and flicked his head around, cuffing the pup with his chin and standing to shake out his fur. He trotted away from the mewling babies and ignored their incessant trailing, laying down directly on his belly to deny any access to the dwindling supply of milk. Didn’t stop them from trying, wetting the dark fur along his flanks with spit as they sought out food. They didn’t even  _ need  _ milk anymore, weaned off to solids already. Just two of them, and already the twins had Bruce at the end of his rope. Didn’t help with the fact he nor they could transform back until they were yet another fortnight older. 

 

The scrawny pup yowled and nipped hard at his side, eliciting a snap from Bruce as he shoved the fierce little baby away. The action caused his belly to once again turn prone, and the darker pup latched onto him in the scuffle and refused to let go. Defeated, Bruce snorted and thumped his head and tail down against the soft grass beneath, accepting his fate as the other joined his twin and suckled away. 

 

A chortle brought him back from the brink of a doze, Bruce looking up to see Clark, shifted in all his odd kryptonian wolf glory, laughing at his mates predicament. A growl in response, ears flat and teeth bared,  _ these are yours, you put them into me and I suffered the consequences. _

 

The snuffing turned to a bored whine, Clark circling the tucked ball Bruce had made of himself to try and get a sniff of his pups, failing horribly at the stubbornness of his mate. In the end, Bruce gave up and tore himself away from the greedy mouths of his young, letting the larger werewolf examine them to his heart’s content as he cleaned away all the saliva on his body.

 

A shift, a bark,  _ the skinny one’s definitely yours. _

 

Clark earned a last aggressive gurgle and Bruce snatched Damian from his intrusive nose, taking the little troublemaker back to the blanket nest inside the manor and trusting Clark to drag Jon in with him. 

 

The scents of home filtered in through the accumulated mass of fabrics and sheets, Bruce helping himself to a lungful of Tim’s old bed covers to relax. All the greatest things his nose could feel - all of his pack from Alfred to Duke. Soon, his bulky counterpart scruffed Jon into the house and dropped him at Bruce’s stomach, where he cuddled next to his brother and attempted meager sleep; dawn was a fast approaching hinder. 

 

Kate was the only other pack mate home at the time, and she scented out her adopted dam into the walk-in closet, where the large baby nest was built. She grinned wide and pushed Clark away by the snout, laughing at his gruff response and shifting halfway to snuggle in right besides Bruce, her red fur a stark contrast to the blacks and browns of the other pelts. Bruce let out an elongated sigh and let her wriggle under his muzzle, pressed soft to his warm chest, his own pups safe under his hind leg. 

 

That left Clark, still scouring the bedroom for any unwelcome intruders. His protective streak sometimes forgot about his super powers, even in his bestial body. Once satisfied with the safety of his makeshift pack (what was left of it in the manor, of course), Clark trudged into the closet and let his wider frame blanket both his mate and his three pups, giving them each a cleansing lick before tucking in for a long rest. 

 

Enveloped in the warm bodies of his pack, flooded with smells that reminded him the rest of his pups existed only blocks away (on patrol, probably) and would be back soon, and listening to the squeaky snoring of his babies, Bruce fell asleep. Comforted. 

  
  
  
  


Of course, until the morning, when Damian bit him again whilst feeding in his sleep.

 

Kate broke apart with a yip and dashed away from the impending lash, letting out witty barks of laughter as she trotted out of the bedroom after a good stretch. Clark took the brunt of Bruce’s bite  _ and  _ weight as the omega pulled himself up and lay across his mate’s body, effectively out of reach of the twins. Once again he dozed like that, rested well against Clark’s gentle hip, brushing his tail over the nest. 

 

Damian grew restless; waddled out of the blankets without making a sound, leaving Jon to follow silently after. The younger trailed close to his older half until their adventure stopped short with a paw to the tail, causing Damian to snap and whip around with a yowl, latching his sharp budding fangs onto Jon’s ear.

 

The grey pup let out an ear splitting cry and Bruce shot awake, ears standing at full attention as he barrelled from the closet to check on his pups, heart thundering away;  _ pup, cry, hurt? Is Jon hurt? Are my pups okay? _

 

He pulled the two apart and coated them both in savage lickings, checking any injuries or bumps. That would have marked the first time Bruce felt his natural instincts swerve the wheel and step on the gas, and though he disliked it, the overwhelming love and fear he held for his offspring outweighed his honour at any given time. 

 

Damian had made hardly a mark, Jon himself likely overreacting. Bruce sniffed and gathered them both up into his jaws, carefully. Once back inside the nest, he dropped them down and curled up besides a still napping Clark. With a nudge he huddled them close to his gut and let them knead away at his belly until they could eat their fill. He did not sleep again after, content to listen to the loud sucking, and only moved when Kate bounded back in a half hour later, followed this time by three other hounds, each differing colour. Dick, Jason and Steph, all of them squishing into the nest and getting a good look at their newest little brothers. 

 

_ Don’t get any ideas, you’re not a pup anymore, Dick.  _

 

Another chuff of laughter from the timber wolf, who nipped his side playfully and finished his nosing at the twins, deciding to let the others have a see and settling down by Bruce’s rear. Jason was much more intrigued by the pups, taking his fill of scenting and imprinting, letting Steph have her fun, before claiming the spot closest so he could lay down and watch them. 

 

Tiny black paws, closed eyes, soft fuzz, pink noses, wet mouths - dripping white. Bruce yawned and rested against Clark’s throat, waiting once more for the rest of his pack to come home. 

  
  
  


_ Clark gazed up at Bruce over his glasses, watching the man fiddle with another piece of tech in the cave. He could hear Damian and Jon upstairs, arguing loudly. _

 

_ An odd ten years, that’s for sure, from being inseparable to death threats at every given opportunity. Clark turned again back to his mate, noticing the way he bit his tongue when he focused, how his leg grew restless and his scent spiked when tinkering went in his favour.  _

 

_ He didn’t think he would spill the beans so early, but damn him and his big mouth… _

 

_ “Which one of us is going to name the next one?…” Clark mused. He felt the atmosphere shift and Bruce was glaring at him. _

 

_ “The next  _ what,  _ Clark?”  _

 

_ “Um… Well, see, don’t freak out, but I don’t think Jon and Damian were the last…” _

 

_ A beat of silence so long it stretched the universe thin. Clark nearly buckled under the omega’s stare. Though he was inclined to look away, he could only look down and at the forming zygote nestled low in Bruce’s hips. Luckily, from what Clark could x-ray in the moments it took Bruce to yell back at him, the cells were definitely on a set path and single form, which meant Bruce could chose to stay in his normal body during the term and not have to revert to a wolf in order to bear the strain of twins on male omega physiology.  _

 

_ “I am never having sex with you again while I still have a womb…”  _

 

_ Clark dropped his book.  _

  
  
  


Though Bruce complained, Terry was yet another reason Bruce came to love his life more. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly tho if u dont like the concept of werewolves like this why you get this far down lmao.  
> for those who enjoyed and wish for more/explanations, those will arrive soon!


End file.
